


A Female Warrior's Orc Mate

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Elves, F/M, Orcs, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Female Warrior's Orc Mate

Marielle gasped when she felt Zalthu's erection enter her pussy. Her chest was heaving, her lungs were burning.

"Something wrong?" The orc asked. Zalthu was unlike any of the orcs, he is almost elf like.

Marielle felt Zalthu's orgasm in her.

Zalthu let the female down, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

* * *

Marielle was on her butt as the elf warrior look at her, dissatisfied and disappointed.

"Okay, when you are going to fight back?" Aldor asked.

Marielle groaned but she got up.

"Yea whatever." The female frowned.


End file.
